Hunger Games Headcannons
by Madison.D3
Summary: I have multiple shorter stories from different people's points of view, so I'm going to just combine them all here. :P
1. Chapter 1

Peeta-The Hijacking

Wow am I woozy. I try to focus on what's in front of me. All I can see white. White everywhere. Suddenly I'm sitting up. "Katniss!" I call out. She was my dying wish, she has to be alive. A doctor comes into the room from a white panel door, frowning. He smirks at me. "Katniss won't be what you want for long." he snarls. I'm confused. What does he mean?

He jabs a needle in my arm. "What are you doing?" I try to take move to take it out, but my limbs are strapped in place. "No!" I cry, as I feel something entering my veins. They're going to kill me before I get to make sure Katniss is safe, if she isn't dead already. Suddenly, I see us. We're huddled in the cave, kissing. It brings a pang to my heart.

Suddenly, everything's distorted. Is she choking me? She's not kissing me she's trying to kill me! I must be screaming, another doctor clamps his hand over my mouth. It's evil. She's evil. I thought she liked me, loved me even. She's just like them. Using me, a piece in her personal games. After all I did for her? I'm going mad.

Deep inside my heart, I hear a voice telling me it's not real. Katniss would never hurt me. But I'm not listening. The memory is overpowering. How could I have forgotten Katniss trying to kill me? The fact she even did? This all pours into my brain, overtaking all my senses, and her shoving me away is the last thing I see before I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kale- By Paylor

When the last of the parachutes exploded, I caught fire. I think I almost died. I woke up in the President's mansion, injured and burnt to a crisp. My sister. Prim, the only one I was sure I loved in this world, gone. I tear up. I can't stand being stuck in this room anymore, I tear down the hall, not caring what health monitors I just upset. I run smack into Haymitch. He looks awful. "Where's Peeta?" I ask. He just shakes his head. "He made it to the City Circle, and when the parachutes exploded, one got him." he choked out. So that's it then. Peeta's gone.

Then I know. There's only one person left to love me in this world. The guy who's been there for me all along. My best friend, and survival partner. The love of my life, Gale. I start running, I have to find him. He's just walking out of a room when I crash into him, hugging him as tightly as I dare.

He whispers to me, "How much does it hurt?". He knows I'm not okay. "I just shake my head in return. This time he pulls me into a tight hug, and lightly kisses me on my cheek, to show he understands.

I feel more comfortable than I could with any other person in the world right now. So I say it. "I love you." I tell him. He gives a hint of a smile, the one I've come to love, and says back; "I love you too." And suddenly there's no one but the two of us around, and our love is too strong to break.

He proposed to me the next day. We've spent the rest of our lives here in District 2, trying to forget. Not that we'll ever be able to. But with my oldest friend beside me, I don't have to worry about anything anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'll be uploading more of my headcannons as I find them. Here's #3!**

Finnick Meeting Annie

I can't stand it anymore. Another reaping tomorrow, more kids for me to watch die. This'll only be my second year as a mentor, but it's hard enough already. I got to know the kids way too personally last year. When I watched them fall, it was like someone had killed my little sibling, you know, if I had one.

I need to go out for a swim. It's the only way I seem to live these days, when trouble and sorrow work their way into my life. I pull on my swim trunks and bolt out the door. My backyard practically is the beach, I jog for a couple minutes, feeling the sand between my toes, until I reach the shoreline. I dive in. All of my problems seem to float away with the waves around me. It's just me and the ocean. I swim so far, I realize I'm way out of the Victor's Village area. I look up at the beach I've landed on, and I see a girl watching me.

She looks to be about my age, maybe a little younger. I walk up onto the shore and sit beside her. She looks at me, "Hello." she states. I'm surprised. Normally girls start smiling and freaking out when they see me. I match her neutral tone, smiling. "Hey. What are you doing out here?" She seems unfazed by my grin, staring out to the sea. "Same thing you are, forgetting my troubles." she replies. I'm stunned. She's so, deep and mellow.

It takes me a few minutes to do anything. When she doesn't try to speak again, I get up, and dive back in, swimming back to the Victor's Village. I take one look back, she's still sitting there, looking into the ocean, like it's a magnificent work of art. Which I guess it is. I forgot to ask her name, but I'll find her again, she'll be back.


	4. Chapter 4

Fannie; Finnick's POV- By Paylor

It's another happy day, walking down the hall hand in hand with Annie, my only true love. Ever since we were reunited, I haven't let go of the delicate fingers she has. Nor do I really plan to. Annie's lost in her own world again. The clouded look in her eye, the barely audible murmurs.

I whisper to her, "Hey Annie, you there?" and smile. She looks at me, and gives me a small smile in return. "There you go, happy faces are even more beautiful than your normal." I say. She stops me. I turn to face her. "Annie? Are you okay?" I ask. She looks at me longingly, then hugs me tightly.

Not surprised at all, I give her a hug back. I know what she's thinking of. The arena. She saw someone she know die, painfully. And even when we leave the arena physically, we'll always be there, stuck in the past, mentally. Suddenly, I'm having my own flashback. I shake it off, give Annie one last squeeze, and grab her hand and walk on.

"You know, I wouldn't be here without you Finnick." she says quietly. "You're my anchor, the one who keeps me from floating away, from losing the purpose of life. I love you." I'm stunned. She's never told me directly before. I manage to purposefully get out; "I love you too Annie. More than the ocean on a calm day, and more than life itself. I could never live without you, not if I tried." And she gives me a real smile, so rare I almost jump with joy. Instead, I kiss her softly, and walk her into our apartment.


End file.
